Mk.12 SPR E (Special Purpose Rifle Elite)
Mk.12 SPR E (also known as: United States Navy Mark 0/1 Special Purpose Rifle Elite) is a more maneuver and advanced ( as it says in it's name) variant of the famous semi-auto designed marksman rifle (DMR) Navy's Mk.12 SPR, and also by the Navy, too. It serves as a execellent sniper rifle/DMR for the sniper and the marksmans. Along with it's unbelieveable power with it's amazing low recoil, it will become a deadly lethal weapon when it is in the hand of the professional. Still remains unchanges everything, but it has the potential to become the advanced issue DMR, which helps it earned the title; also a rank/level: "Elite". It is only recommended for anyone who has a life-time experiences of awesome marksman skill. The gun has been reduced it's weight: from 4,5 kg to 3,5 kg - helping the user for more easy carries. Weight: '3,5 kg. '''Length: '''37,5 inches. '''Barrel Length: '''18 inches. '''Cartridge: '''5.56x45 MK 262 Mod 1 '''Muzzle Velocity: '''2750 ft/sec. '''Effective Range: '''600-800m '''Feed System: '''20 or 30 rounds STANAG magazine. '''Sights: '''Various optics (excludes Iron Sight). '''Users: '''Special Operations Forces (SOF) of both U.S Army and U.S Navy,... '''Introduced: '''2002 '''In Service: '''2002-Present. '''Fire Selection: '''Semi-Auto only. '''Type Of Weapon: '''Semi-Automatic Rifle '''Country Of Origin: '''U.S.A. '''Manufactured by: '???/Unknown (maybe a Navy office, call like: Naval Surface Warfare Crane Division; NSWCD), along with Colt. Developed The manufacturer have already think about a variant after the predecessor was released out, and they are decision to keeping preset one, but only added some things that it really needed for this variant to match it's power, and pruned away some of it's lacuna. They scheduled like this:"This prototype will beginning designed from February 13rd 2012 and finished in September 10th 2012, right before the first one ." And they released it out in September 15th 2012. General Detail This variant has added some useful attachments and equipment to fits it's own unique style: - Sights: It can be added various optics for more accuracy and easy aiming, such like: Holosight, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Sight, etc... Also helping for more chances of firing lethal bullets with deadly damages it causes to the enemy (excludes Iron Sight) . - Rail: The manufacturer has smartly putting the mixed of between the fore-grip and the laser sight - getting more easy aiming and easy to kill an enemy. Also, they not forgets to attaches the flashlight so the user don't have to worry about the light. - Barrel: It was designed for the snipers or the marksmans, so it is contains it's own sound supressor - reduces the sound from the shot, for silent takedown, and draws no attentions from the enemy that nearby target. ''† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † ' Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle